keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sidney
Sidney Nicknamed Sid is a Dark Blue Diesel Shunter from The Other Railway. Backstories: When we first met him, Sidney was Hauled up at The Sodor Dieselworks. He also Laughed at Percy's joke. After Percy, Takes Diesel 10 to The Sodor Steamworks with The Other Diesels, Sidney Had Been Left Behind, It is Unknown if He Survived from The fire, it is Likely That Den and Dart Helped Him out of Building Before The fire at The Dieselworks. He Later Received a New Set of Wheels from Percy and Thomas: and He was Back on Track again. Sidney is a quite forgetful engine. He starts his day ending up at one location not remembering how he got there. Norman and Paxton are considered his best friends; as he enjoys their company. Appearances: *[[Season 11|'Season 11']]: Holly Jolly Molly (not named) and Trembling Trevor ''(not named)'' *[[Season 12|'Season 12']]: Sidney the Renegade and Vicarstown Takedown. *[[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Duck and the Quack Attack (cameo), Bert's Arlesdale Fail (cameo) and Sam I Am. *[[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Millie's Castle Hassle (cameo), Freddie at the Ready (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo) and Dirty ‘Arry. *[[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Philip Finds a Friend (cameo) Specials: *[[Sodor's Last Stand|'Sodor's Last Stand']].' *[[Claw of the Law|'Claw of the Law]].' Basis: Sidney is based on a BR Class 08 diesel shunter living at the National Railway Museum. Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge and Paxton are also members of this class. Trivia *'Sidney Never Received a Proper introduction in Keekre24's Series. And He Only Appeared Less Than a Minute in Sodor's Last Stand. *'Although He Appeared for Less Than a Minute in Sodor's Last Stand, He Made a Cameo in The Trailer for The Movie, Claw of the Law. It is Known He will Appear.' 'Gallery:' Sidney hiding.png|Sidney's bufferbeam. Sidney on a bridge.png|Sidney's wheels. Str3.jpg|A derailed Sidney. Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,PaxtonandSidney'sbasis.jpg|Sidney's basis SidneytheRenegade.png Sidney'sid'meme.jpg SidneyNormanandPaxton.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Diesel engines Category:Other Railway Category:Blue Diesels Category:Male Engines Category:Males Category:Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Blue Category:Blue Engines Category:Diesels Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:6 Wheels Category:Television Only Category:2011 Category:2016 Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Retired in 2012 Category:2013 Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:Introduced in 2016 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Retired in 2014 Category:Retired Items Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Specials Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:2011 Items Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:2011 Debuts Category:New in 2011 Category:TOMY Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:Based on Movies Category:Introduced Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Items Category:Blue Characters Category:Blue Vehicles Category:Blue 2011 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Square Faces Category:Blue Items Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Engines with Horns Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Male Diesels Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Blue Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Circle Buffers Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:NWR Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Introduced in Season 15 Category:Male On Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Items with Faces Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters